Initiation 2
by DivergentJessica
Summary: Tris and Tobias are training initiates and when Tris finds more and more divergents in her group, she struggles to keep them alive. There will be a lot of smutt and fluff :) Enjoy! Rated M for language and content. Warning: if you do not like smutt or cannot stand smutt and violence, don't read and if you know any of the new characters, don't think that the things they do are real.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So hi! I'm new at this so please R&R and um help me out? Also, I don't own a Divergent book so some of these "facts" might not be legit. This story is going to be about FourTris so there's going to be some fluff... or a lot of fluff :p written in both Tris and Tobias' POVs and other people's too! Here goes! **

_Chapter One: Initiation 2 analysis_

POV Tobias

Tris and I stood at the net waiting for the train carrying the new initiates to come. On the other side are Christina and Will, making out while waiting for the initiates. Tris and I are training the transfers and Christina and Will will be training the Dauntless-borns. I look at her only to find her already looking at me.

"Hey sexy," I say in a voice that makes her blush.

"Stop Tobiassss," she whines. I laugh and she sends death glares my way. Oh how I love my Tris. Or should I say Six, seeing as the two of us are going to train the new initiates. We hear the train coming and listen intently as Uriah explains what is going to happen.

"Now GO!" Uriah screams and the four of us took that as our cue to move away from the net. For a while, no one comes. But soon enough, a boy jumps down.

"Name," I say harshly, getting into my "Instructor Four" mode. "Think carefully, you only get to choose once." This earns me a look from Tris and I know that we are thinking about the same thing. Last year, when she was my initiate, I said the same thing to her.

The boy thinks for a while and says "Jacky. My name is Jacky."

"First jumper: Jacky from Amity!" Tris says. We hear lots and lots of whoops and cheers coming from the Dauntless-born initiates.

The transfers come falling down into the net one by one. When all of them have jumped, Tris and I do a head count.

A girl and a boy from Amity: Jessica and Jacky. They look like they are very close. 2 girls and a boy from Erudite: Rachel, Joie, and Justin. They look like very good friends. 3 boys and 2 girls from Candor: Keith, James, Sean, Anna-Jessica and Elizabeth. Anna-Jessica (who says she prefers being called Anna) and Elizabeth are friends. Anan looks like she and James has a "thing" and Sean and James hate Keith.

I see Tris analyzing the transfers as well, but a gut feeling tells me she sees FAR beyond what I see.

POV Tris

Once the transfers have all jumped, I start analyzing them like a lioness analyzing its prey. I see quickly that Jessica, even though she is small, she is like me and I hope crazily that she will pull through. I turn my attention to Jacky. He catches my eye. He sticks close to Jessica and they share silent jokes. Also, Jacky looks like a good kid, kind of like Jessica, except he's not too small. I hope he pulls through too.

I look at Rachel. She's average but she keeps looking at Tobias. She makes googly eyes to him and Tobias turns away, obviously disgusted. I just smirk. I look at Joie, and I see that she doesn't really look like she wants to be here. I'm guessing she transferred just because Justin and Rachel did. I look at Justin; he looks like Rachel's brother. There's nothing really special about him.

There is something evidently wrong with the Candors. Sean and James hate Keith but I can't see why. Keith seems very nice and he looks vulnerable. I'm not sure if he'll make it through... James looks okay, he seems very mean, very Peter like. Sean and Elizabeth obviously have a "thing" but Sean seems very wary and scared of their relationship. That is first sign of cowardice. Anna is very nice. She is trying to make friends at the moment. I hope she makes it through. Last but not least, Elizabeth. She is friends with Anna obviously, but I think that she –like Sean- is wary of their relationship. I'm wondering if they were cut out for Abnegation instead… Hopefully, all my initiates pull through. We don't need a repeat of last year… I still get chills from that thought.

**Author's Note: sooo what do you guys think? First chapter I know I know, there's no fluff… but c'mon it's only the first chapter PLEASE R&R I'll try to reply to all of you guys! **** Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: OMG I got so many good review for the last chapter so I decided that I'd write another chapter. But I had a total writer's block and I was away in Ottawa (on my grad trippp :D) and well this chapter is kinda long. Tris and Tobias have an issue regarding Rachel and well yeah you know. Sorry, still no fluff (hey, its the second chapter...) Can't wait to see what you guys think! Love you! **

**xoxo Jess 3**

_Chapter 2: _

Tris POV

Christina, Will, Tobias and I lead the initiates down the hallway and I tell the initiates, "This is where we divide. Dauntless-borns go with Christina and Will, transfers come with To-Four and I."

"Dauntless-borns, I assume you don't need a tour of the place?" Christina says with a chuckle. Will and the Dauntless-borns laugh and walk off.

Soon, the hallway is quiet. Like always, its quiet without the Dauntless. I say, "My name is Six and this is Four. Usually I work at the tattoo–"

"Six and Four? As in like the numbers? That doesn't make any sense you know" says an initiate who looks at me with a smirk.

"Sean is it? Do you have a problem with our names?" I retort.

"Um, no?" Sean says.

"Good. Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," I say giving a pointed look at Sean, "I usually work at the tattoo parlor, which you are always welcome to visit, but during this time of the year, I train initiates." We reach the doors to the Pit and the initiates look like they are very afraid of what lies beyond those doors. I sigh and think _this is going to be a very long initiation._

"This is the Pit. You will learn to love this like your second home. The Pit has-"

"The Pit? What is with you people and these messed up names? I mean, the Pit? Six? Four?" someone snickers.

"What's your name?" I ask in the most intimidating voice I possess. I look up at Four and find him smirking at me.

"James?" he says, like he is unsure.

"James. If I had wanted to put up with smart-mouth Candors like you, I would've joined their faction. Got it?" I say.

"Actually, it's my faction." James says.

"No James, you are currently part of Dauntless. But," I say, starting to address the group, "If you don't make it past initiation, you will become factionless. Understood?" I am met with a bunch of nods, whimpers and a HUGE smile from Tobias' face. "To-Four, would you like to take over and explain the Pit?"

"Sure Six." He says. "as Six was saying, this is the Pit. You will grow to love it as a second home. This is your typical mall, it has everything you need from groceries to tattoos, from bakeries to clothes, you name it." Right when he finished talking, I opened the double doors to the Pit and walked in, the initiates hot on my tail. As they look around, I hear _ooh_s and _aah_s and _now I understand_s.

"Now, if you'll follow me, Four and I will show you the Chasm." I say, leading the initiates out of the Pit and towards the Chasm. The place where Al died, where he, Peter and Drew nearly pushed me over.

"This is the Chasm. One stupid move to jump over this railing," I say patting the railing in front of me, "will lead to certain death. It has happened before and will happen again. You have all been warned. It is not bravery to face death. In fact, it is cowardly because this proves that you are not strong enough to face your problems." All of the initiates quickly look into the Chasm and walk to where I am.

Then, Tobias and I lead them to the dining hall where the Dauntless-borns are already waiting. As we walk in, we hear whoops and cheers from them. Tobias dismisses the transfers and he and I go to get food.

"Pretty scary Tris." He says with a smirk. "I think you scared the crap out of them. I mean just look at them!" He winks.

"Tobias, Tobias, Tobias. I'm only using your lines, no?" I say and we both burst out laughing at the hilarious tone that I used. We walk over to our usual table; sit down with Uriah, Zeke, Christina, Will, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn, and talk about what happened to each of us today.

Rachel POV

Ohmygosh. The moment I fell into the net and I saw Four, I realised that I want him. He is sooo hot, like all abs hot! I think Six has a thing for Four though, because I see her shooting me death glares when I stare at Four for an extended period of time. I wish he was mine. Six doesn't even stand a chance with him. I mean she isn't pretty, she's small, looks vulnerable, well, you get the gist.

"Yo, Justin! Don't you think that Four is hot?" I ask my brother.

"Yeah, I guess…? I dunno…" Justin says. He seems so distracted. I look in the direction which he is currently staring at. Anna. They don't even know each other. What is he thinking? WHAT?

Tobias POV

I can see Tris constantly shooting someone death glares. When I look at who she's glaring at, I see Rachel and I think _oh. _ Rachel keeps staring at me. I can already feel myself seething just thinking about it.

"Tris. Tris. Seriously, stop shooting Rachel death glares. You look like you want to KILL her." I whisper to her, emphasizing the word "kill". She sends me a glare. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. That's how bad she was glaring at me.

"So you're defending her? YOU defending HER? After she STARED at you ALL day?" Tris says with tears in her eyes. Suddenly, some sort of clearing comes into her eyes. "YOU LIKE HER!" she screams at me. "YOU LIKE HER AND YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU! UGH!" And with that she runs off. _What the hell? _is all I can think and then I hear Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, and about everyone else screaming at me.

"GO AFTER HER YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU TELL SHE'S CONFUSED AND UPSET BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID ACTIONS? GO!" they yell. And I run after her. I looked around and couldn't find her around. So I decided to check our apartment. I told myself that if I couldn't find her there, I'll check the Chasm. Sure enough, Tris wasn't in our apartment so I headed to the Chasm. As I neared, I heard her crying but I saw a figure next to her, holding her. My first thought was _who the hell is that and what the hell is he doing to my girlfriend?_ But as I went even nearer, I saw that it was a girl. More specifically, Jessica. Obviously, she followed Tris out here.

"He likes Rachel, Jessica. HE LIKES HER! I can't believe it. All that he said to me, none of it is true." Tris says crying.

"That's not true! I don't know you and Four very well, Six. But I can assure you that I can clearly see that he loves you. You don't need to worry about him and Rachel. She seems really snotty, he won't be able to put up with her okay?" Jessica says, her Amity side kicking in.

**Author's Note: so um what do you guys think so far? I'll need so much help with ideas and stuff so yeah... i'll try to update as soon as possible :) baii**

**xoxo Jess 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So I want to make it up to you guys for not posting a chapter earlier so here's chapter three! hope you guys like it! R&R and enjoy! :)**

_Chapter 3: Fixing Problems._

Jessica POV

I saw Six run out of the dining hall and, my Amity side kicking in, I followed her. When I saw her lean over the railing of the Chasm and start crying, I ran to her to hold her back, remembering what Six had told us earlier.

"Six! What are you doing!" I scream. She looks up, obviously baffled by my appearance.

"I, I was just, just…" Six stutters and then she cries. I don't ask questions. I just hold her, waiting until she's ready to talk. Soon, she has calmed down enough to tell me about her and Four. Once she says that she and Four are dating, something inside of me clicks. Rachel. That little….

"He likes Rachel, Jessica. HE LIKES HER! I can't believe it. All that he said to me, none of it is true." Tris says crying.

"That's not true! I don't know you and Four very well but I can assure you that I can clearly see that he loves you. You don't need to worry about him and Rachel. She seems really snotty; he won't be able to put up with her okay?" I tell her, and it's true, I see that they love each other very much. Suddenly, Four comes sprinting towards Six.

"OhmyGod Tris! What- why would you think that? I don't like Rachel. I love you! Please Tris, please come back to me! You know I love you and nothing can ever change that!" He says.

"What if I'm dead?" she asks.

"I'd only go to your funeral if there was cake." Says Four, smirking, and an understanding is passed between them.

"So, Six, or should I say Tris?" I ask, and they both look surprised. Tris looks at Four and all but screams his name. "What's going on guys?"

Tris sighs and Four looks exasperated. "OK. So here's the deal. I'm supposed to be all scary and stuff in front of the initiates and _Tris_ doesn't sound very intimidating so I tell people to call me Six. In stage two, you will figure out why Four is called Four and why I tell people to call me Six." Tris explains.

"Ohhhh I see, I see. Well, since you guys are okay now, I'm going to go back to the dorms. See ya!" I say and I went back to the dorms. When I walk in, Jacky envelopes me from behind and scares the crap out of me.

"Jesus Jacky! What they hell?" I say while laughing. Jacky and I came from the same faction and we are really really good friends.

"HA! I finally scared you!" he shouts, laughing like crazy.

I pout. "Poop. Well, you definitely are _NOT _cut out for Amity yeah? Geez Jacky, you might have just popped my heart out." I smirk.

"Pshhh, Jayzee," he says, using the nickname only he knows about. "You can't scare me like that." Jacky laughs and after a while of unsuccessful attempts to keep my laughter to myself, I laugh with him. I hug him and say "Jacky, I'm going to go to sleep. Tr-Six says we need to be at the training room at 8 in the morning so we'll have to wake up early for breakfast. Night." And I crawl onto my cot, falling fast asleep.

Tobias POV

I can't believe that Tris thought that I like Rachel. I mean, Tris knows that I love her. Rachel, she's nothing compared to Tris. I carefully move behind Tris and pick her up bridal style.

"GOD TOBIAS! You scared the SHIT out of me!" She says, laughing as hard as I am. I carry her all the way to our apartment and set her down.

"Shhhh, Tris, never doubt my love for you okay? I am yours forever and ever," I say, kissing her forehead. "Now go to sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow." I say using my Instructor Four voice.

She giggles and says, "all right Tobias, I love you." Tris kisses my forehead and curls up into my side. It is in times like this that I know, Tris is my soulmate and I will never let go of her. Thinking this thought, I fall asleep to her even breathing.

**Author's Note: So, I'm thinking of a new kind of idea for this story, so please don't hate me! The summary is not really what the story is going to be about. SORRY SORRY SORRY don't hate me? please? well, tell me what you guys think. Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: sorry I haven't updated in a while... actually more like two days. but I didn't get many reviews and I needed to run over some facts using my friend's book (thanks mogen :D) and I have a couple issues to deal with (coughtestscough) so yeah. sorry! I'll try to update soon don't forget to R&R! :) if I don't get enough reviews (whether good or bad) I wont continue this story so yeah. bai!  
**

**xoxo Jessica **

_Chapter 4:_

Tris POV

"Hey beautiful, wake up. We have to scare some initiates now." This is what I wake up to? THIS?

"Shhhhh Tobias, can't we just stay here?" I say, faking a pout. Tobias smirks.

"Nope, we have to kick Rachel's ass today, remember?" He says. Right. This gets me up. I run to the bathroom, shower and do my makeup. I come out in 10 minutes flat. I HAVE to kick her ass today.

"Well, that was quick." Tobias says with a wink.

"Shaddup." I say (shaddup is shutup but more jokingly). "Let's go for breakfast after I change. Soon, Tobias and I make our way down to the cafeteria.

As we near our table after grabbing food, we hear "God Zeke, you're SUCH a pansycake." Tobias and I look at each other and think at the same time _Uri._ Only Uriah would say something this random.

"Hey Uriah, why are you calling Zeke a pansycake? What did he do now?" I ask. Next to me, Tobias smirks and says "Yo Zeke, you gotta chill man, Uriah isn't going to be around to keep reminding you that you're a pansycake." Zeke responds by throwing a bread roll at Tobias which he bats away easily.

"He won't ask Shauna out." says Uriah. I look around the table. Oh. Shauna isn't here right now. My gaze lands on Zeke and he blushes.

"Oooooooh. Zeke, just ask her out!" I say. He looks at me like I'm crazy and is about to throw piece of cake at me but thinks better of it.

Soon, we have all finished our breakfasts and Tobias and I head to the training room. When we get there, it is 7:55 and I think. _We've got 5 minutes to chill, what is the best way to do that?_ Apparently, Tobias was thinking the same thing as he grins at me and kisses me. Of course I kiss back and that is exactly how the initiates find us.

"What the hell! Get off my boyfriend SIX!" screams someone. Rachel. Who else could it be? Only Rachel would say something this ridiculous. Before I can do anything about it though, Tobias is in her face.

"What, did you, just call me, bitch?" he spits.

"I, uh, I, you. You're my boyfriend Four! Why are you calling me a bitch for wanting some shitty slut off of you?" Rachel says, stuttering the first few words.

"YOU LITTLE FUCK!" Tobias screams. "DON'T CALL ME YOUR BOYFRIEND BECAUSE THAT IS NOT TRUE. IT WASN'T TRUE, ISN'T TRUE, AND NEVER WILL BE TRUE. GOT IT?"

I take one look at Rachel's face and crack up. "What's so funny slut?" she asks, shooting me death glares.

"Oh honey, don't you get it?" I say, moving up to her and taking Tobias' spot. "You won't get what you want here. Not with Four and me in charge." I smirk. Now, addressing all the initiates, I scream "SO GET YOUR ASSES IN A LINE RIGHT NOW. YOU ARE GOING TO LEARN HOW TO SHOOT A GUN TODAY."

"Shooting a gun? How is that essential to our training? What does it have to do with bravery?" someone asks. I think its James. Um, Peter much?

"James. Unless you want to end up factionless, you will do as we say. Got it?" I say, staring him down. He looks tired. I think for a moment, and remember what Tobias did to Peter when he said the exact same thing.

I slip a gun into James' hand. "WAKE UP YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE HOLDING A GUN IN YOUR HAND. A REAL LIVE GUN, SO ACT LIKE IT!" I shout, looking at Tobias. He smirks real big and comes over.

"I'd listen to her James, unless you want to die." Tobias says. James gulps and moves away. Tobias and I move to the front of the room, satisfied by the outcome of the issue.

"Initiation comes in three stages. Stage one is physical, stage two is emotional and stage three is mental. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, today, you will learn how to shoot a gun. Four will demonstrate and you will follow his steps. GET IN FRONT OF A TARGET NOW!" I say.

Jessica POV

Wow. Tris sure is being intimidating right now. I wonder why we have to call her Six and not some other scary name. Four demonstrates how to shoot a gun and everyone follows suit. After a while, I look at Jacky's target and see that he has already hit bull's-eye. I prepare my stance and shoot. I watch as the bullet hits the bull's-eye of my target. Yes. Finally I made it. Out of the corner of my eye, I see that Anna and Justin are getting very intimate. Start of a new relationship? Probably.

I look at the other transfers and see that most of them haven't hit bull's-eye yet. I smirk. Tris comes over and tells me to keep it up. So I do and by the time it's lunch, I haven't hit anything other than bull's-eye.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY, IT'S LUNCH NOW SO WRAP IT UP AND HEAD TO THE CAFETERIA. LET'S GO HURRY UP PEOPLE." Tris yells. Everyone files out of the room quickly and into the dining hall. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Anna and Justin go into the dorm rooms. _Um RELATIONSHIP MUCH? _But how long have they known each other? A day and a half? I know for a fact that we can't meet people outside our faction unless it's the leaders. I wonder what they are up to. Nah, don't care. I see Jacky at a table and sit down with him. And we begin our lunch.

**Author's Note: sooo, whaddya think? yeah its not much... I know... but theres gonna be some fluff sooon! see if you can guess who the fluff is going to be about? :) hope you enjoyed it! bai**

**xoxo Jessica**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry for not uploading earlier so here's an extra long chapter(ish) to make up for it. :D but, don't hate me here, theres not going to be much about Four and Tris but there is still fluff between them in this chapter and there is a lot of Lemon :D oh and the answer to last chapter's fluff/lemon question is... Anna and Justin! The people who got it right are:**

** jessica. yip. 792**

**Everyone else thought the fluff/lemon was going to be of FourTris. I sorry :P don't hate me? R&R and enjoy! :D _Warning: if you don't like reading fluff/lemons/smutt don't read this chapter. Also, if you want to imagine Tobias and Tris having sex instead of Justin and Anna, feel free to do so._**

**xoxo Jessica K**

**p.s. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND JESSICA YIP WHO WANTED ME TO WRITE THIS :D HAI JESS oh and MY FRIEND (Rita) IS ALSO IN THIS BUT THE PERSON HERE IS TOTALLY NOT HER CHARACTERISTICS HAI RITA :D **

_Chapter 5:_

Anna POV

Justin and I slipped into our dorm rooms, hoping that no one noticed. Unfortunately, I happened to see that Jessica saw us come here. But I didn't have time to think about that because the next thing I knew, Justin had me pressed against the wall.

"You know," he whispered, sending shivers down my vine. "You are driving me insane right now, what with your sexiness and shit." OhMyGod. Did he just say that? YAYAYAYAY! Justin just told me that I drive him insane! And apparently, I'm sexy? Whatever, I don't care. I like him. He is really cute and funny.

But I tried to be coy when I replied "yeah? Where are you getting my sexiness from?" I smirk, hoping he didn't notice my breath falter a little bit.

"Oh," he said, kissing me, "is that what you want to know?" another kiss. Damn, this kid is driving me INSANE with _his _sexiness. I just want to touch him all over.

"Yeah, it is" I say, kissing his lips. He kisses me back, sending jolts of sparks flying, gathering at my abdomen. I know what this means. I feel excitement. Hopefully, I won't have an orgasm before we actually do anything. I want to save those for late. But, I _am _really wet right now so we better do something about that.

"Well," Justin says, teasing me. Damn I want an answer and I want it now! "I can feel your breasts, smashed up against my chest. And-" he pulls my shirt lower, slightly revealing more of my breasts. I shiver as he stares at them.

I hate my breasts. They are so childlike. But Justin does not seem to mind because in seconds, I am on the bed. Well, most of me anyways. My right leg is off the bed and the rest of my body is on the bed. My legs are, therefore, spread apart, leaving enough room for Justin to kneel between my legs.

I look up at him timidly and see him staring intently at my eyes. He's so cute. I want him to be mine, forever and ever and ever. I snap back into reality as he slowly pushes my shirt up with his hands, brushing my skin ever so lightly. Damn this child is good.

The higher Justin pushes my shirt, the more I shiver. Justin notices though, and says "Anna, are you cold?"

I shake my head. "Nah, it's the way you make me feel." I smile. He looks up at me and I blush like crazy. Justin leans down to my face and kisses my nose.

"You, are a-freaking-dorable." He says, smiling, then looks down again and continues pushing my shirt up. Soon, my shirt is up to my bra.

Justin quickly and roughly takes off my shirt, leaving me there almost half-naked. I squeeze my eyes shut and let him do the work for now. Justin struggles with my bra strap and curses every time he can't unhook it.

"DAMN how the hell do you deal with these things daily?" He says, still trying to get it unhooked.

Soon, he gives up and just settles for taking my breasts out of my cups. Justin takes one of my breasts in his hand and puts the other one in his mouth. He swirls his tongue around my nipple, causing it to harden. I shiver and wrap my arms around his neck, urging him to continue. So he does, with both breasts. My right breast is in his hand so he squeezes it and massages it. Do you have any idea how heavenly that makes me feel?

I open my eyes and rub my hands on his back, telling him how good he makes me feel. Justin continues swirling my nipple around with his tongue and continues massaging my right breast with his hand. Suddenly, he stops. I moan out loud and get a laugh out of Justin.

"Why did you stop?" I wail. Justin looks slightly embarrassed and shakes his head.

"I want to move on…" He says, trailing off. Move on? I don't really get it but I still give him a gesture, telling him he can do whatever he wants.

And so he does. Justin slowly moves his hand down towards my private. I giggle really girly-like and stare at him, knowing that I can probably do the same to him. After a while, before anything gets too serious, I flip him over (so that he is under me) and I unhook my bra.

"Unhooking my bra isn't that hard really Justin…" I say smirking. He blushes and stares at my breasts, making me rouge.

Justin POV

Oh my God. Anna is really cute and funny. I want her to be with me forever. Hopefully, both of us make it past initiation and into Dauntless. Anyways, when she unhooks her bra and plops it onto the floor, I can't help but stare at her breasts. She's so funny and sarcastic, I love it.

She kisses my check, and moves to my ear, leaving tiny kisses along the way. The way she does that makes me so hard and I just can't wait. I need her that way even though we hardly know each other. Oh God, please don't let this moment be over.

Anna moves along, sliding my shirt up over my head and leaving hot, fiery kisses all the way to my body. Wait, it might not have been hot and fiery. That was probably just me. _AWKWARD_.

Anna slips her finger a little bit into the elastic part of my sweats. She keeps teasing me like that and I don't like it. I want her to keep going so I tell her so.

"Anna, stop teasing me." I whine and moan at the same time.

"Shh Justin, you're making me lose my concentration. You know I have never done this before right?" She asks. I gasp. What? She's never done this before? Oh.

"Don't worry Anna, I've never done this before either so let's figure this out together." I say and she nods. She brushes her finger along the top of my sweats, making me pant with pleasure. I almost scream MORE.

Ever so slowly, she lowers her finger, millimeter by millimeter, moving her finger from side to side. _HOLY SHIT JUST FUCKING PUT YOUR HAND ON MY COCK!_ I think. Wow. I hope I didn't say that out loud. I look at Anna's face, hoping for an answer. Sure enough, I said it out loud. Anna's face spells out: **um, I'm sorry, what?** I blush and she smirks.

"You _do _realize that you just said that out loud right?" she asks. I nod yes and she continues moving her hand. Soon, she reaches my cock and she palms it. I moaned, showing my pleasure. But that little cunt. She pulls her hand out of my pants. WHY?

She puts her hands on the bands of my sweats, hooking her fingers into the inside of my pants. I look at her, showing a very confused face. Anna smirks and swiftly pulls down my pants along with my boxers. OH! Duh how could I not know that? Geez.

Anna puts her fist against my cock and lightly presses. Oh God, how good that feels, is she going to do anything more? She uncurls her fist and puts her entire hand around my cock, squeezing it and pumping it. I moan to encourage Anna to continue. And she does. She slowly lowers herself so that he mouth is poised against my cock. She looks up and smiles. I know exactly what she's going to do. I shiver and moan, making her giggle.

Anna surrounds my cock with her mouth, licking it with her tongue. She sucks and caresses it, making me moan and harden. I can feel it, I'm about to orgasm. But just when I'm about to release…

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I SEEING? ANNA WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" someone screams. I look up and see Anna looking at the girl with wide eyes.

Anna POV

"Rita? When did you get here? OMG!" I scream. I can't believe Rita is really here! I missed her so much!

-PAGE BREAK-

Tris POV

When all the initiates were out of the room, I tackled Tobias. Or, I should say, I attempted to tackle Tobias. Too bad he's stronger and faster than me. Tobias picked me up by my legs and swung me around.

"I love you!" I exclaim, hugging him really hard and cuddling into his side.

"I know, and I love you too." He says, pulling me closer to him and stroking my hair. Oh how I wish we could stay like this. Forever, with no distractions and annoying bitches *coughRachelcough*. But I know that we can't.

My stomach grumbled and Tobias laughs. "Hey Tris, let's go get some lunch. I'm really really hungry. And by the sounds of it, I think you are too."

I pout and kiss him, but before he can react, I'm up and out the door, running towards the cafeteria. I laugh loudly and hear Tobias running after me.

"TRIS, STOP TEASING ME AND LEAVING ME HANGING!" I hear him scream. I turn around, still running but now backwards.

I smirk and scream "YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT AND CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"

Tobias looks at me baffled and then he bursts out laughing. I'm so confused. Why is he laughing? Huh. Suddenly, Tobias runs really fast towards me and before I have a chance to react, he's on top of me.

Tobias trails a finger along my jaw and tickles me. I squirm and wiggle out of his grasp. I get up, pulling him up with me and we walk into the cafeteria, hand in hand.

**A/N: again sorry for not updating. hope you enjoyed! thanks for reading! And I didn't get very many reviews last time... hopefully I get more reviews or I will stop writing this story... bai! :)**

**xoxo Jessica K**


	6. Author's Note for absence

Sorry this isn't a chapter but im sorry I haven't been updating in a while cuz I nearly gave up on this cuz no once liked it but I talked with this amazing girl and she convinced me to keep writing but then I had writers block and I haven't been able to use my moms laptop and I've been readino so yeah... Ill update soon hopefully! then thanks for reading guys! :D


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry guys, this isn't the way I wanted the chapter to be because my computer has been messed up and everything is just gone. so everything will be written on fanfiction since it is easier this way. :) enjoy! Btw, lots of swearing in this... and there is rape so yeah... if you don't take these things, i suggest not reading this chapter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of it's characters I also do not own anyone in this story even though I made up their characteristics

_C__hapter 6_

Tobias POV

Ah Tris. I love her so much! I just hate how she keeps teasing me and then leaving to go somewhere. I mean it's cute but it's annoying. Ah well, lunch it is. I pull Tris up with me and, picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder, I walk into the cafeteria.

"PUT ME DOWN FOUR PUT ME DOWN PLEASE!'' Tris yells in my ear. God damn it she has one hell of a loud voice.

"Hell no. This is what you get for being a damn tease." I say, taking one hand and poking her side. She recoils and I laugh.

"FUCK JUST PUT ME DOWN!" Tris says.

"Aight I will calm down." I say. I set her down next to Christina and plop down next to her. Apparently, we already had food waiting for us.

"Whatsup with the food here? I'm going to eat it if no one claims it." Tris says. Shauna waved her the go ahead. I wonder what's going on.

"Guys, what's wrong?" I ask while eating my hamburger. Everyone has grim faces. What the fuck is going on.

Uriah is absolutely devastated. Wait. Where's Marlene and Lynn? I voice this.

"FUCK OFF _FOUR_! MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS! WHY DO YOU CARE? DO YOU LIKE MARLENE TOO? OH WELL, BAD NEWS, SHE'S LESBIAN SO FUCK OFF!" Uriah is practically blowing his head off. Okay. So I'm guessing Marlene and Lynn are doing shit?

Tris has this look on her face and i can tell that she is wanting to punch Uriah for what he said to me. "Uriah calm your balls goddamnit! _FOUR_ has a girlfriend and it's me and YOU KNOW IT. SO NO, YOU BACK OFF AND KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT UNTIL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!" And with that, Tris wheels around and runs away.

Tris POV

I cannot believe Uriah, one of my bestfriends, just said that to my boyfriend. I had a right to shut him up like that. _Punch. _Just because he and Marlene broke up, _punch_, doesn't mean, _punch_, that he can go and talk, _punch_, to **anyone**, _punch_,like that, _punch_, let alone his brother's best friend. _Punch Punch Punch Punch Punch. KICK._ UGH little bastard!

I hear the door slam so I whirl around. Shit. Fucking Rachel and her twin Justin. "What are you two doing here? Lunch is not over yet." I say.

"Oh, we know." Rachel says while coming closer to me. Instinctively, I move backwards until I hit the wall. Shit. She swings a punch at me, which I expertly block.

"JUSTIN YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" She shouts. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Justin shifting uncomfortably, so hopefully, he will stay there for now. I may be an able fighter, but I don't think I can take on these two together.

Rachel took advantage of my falter, a newbie mistake, and punched me. Hard. In an instant, I am on the floor. "NOW JUSTIN!" She screams, probably loud enough for all of Dauntless to hear.

I groan in pain when I try to get up. All of a sudden, Justin is on top of me. What is he doing? SHIT. WHY IS HE REACHING FOR MY PANTS? I want to scream but Rachel has me gagged.

Justin looks really uncomfortable. "I don't want to do this Rach. It's not right. And plus, I'm with Anna right now." what? Seriously. It's been what, two days, maybe less, since initiation started?

"Fine good thing I brought backup. SEAN!" Sean walks in. I'm writhing under Justin but he refuses to let go until Sean has me down and shoves Justin away.

"This is going to be fun, not for you but for me." Sean cackles. Fuck. In a swift motion, my pants are off of me. Sean laughs along with Rachel when he takes off his pants and his boxers.

"Tie her hands so she can't shove me off." He says to Rachel who happily obliges. Now, my hands are tied and I am lying here with my pants off while Sean is standing in front of me half naked.

He comes to me and pushes my legs apart. I feel like I don't have the strenghth to stop him. Where the hell did Rachel hit me?

Sean trails his finger along the seam of my panties and laughs. All too soon, my panties are also on the floor. Seriously, how shallow is Rachel? I swear to God. In my head, I'm thinking _Tobias Tobias Tobias Tobias_ but I know that I don't have the strenghth to actually yell his name and plus, I'm gagged.

Sean has positioned himself at my entrance. FUCK! I don't need to lose my virginity to some shithead in my initiation class that I'm teaching. He pushes my shirt up and fingers my bra clasp. "DO IT!" I hear Rachel say. And Sean unclasps my bra. As he fingers my breasts and starts pinching them, I can feel him pushing himself into me.

Suddenly, I hear the door burst open and slam against the wall. "FUCK OFF HER YOU BASTARD! ALL THREE OF YOU ARE GOING TO BECOME FACTIONLESS!" Tobias. My saviour once again. I feel Sean being lifted off of me.

"ZEKE I'VE GOT THIS ONE, YOU GET THE OTHER BOY. CHRISTINA, YOU GET THE GIRL!" Tobias says. Soon, I hear punches all over the place. "GET OUT! NOW!" Christina says as she hurries over to my side, with Tobias on her heels.

"Tris, Tris, can you hear me? Tris?" she says. I nod, unable to speak as Tobias undoes my gag and the rope binding my hands together. He pulls me up and I sob into him.

''Can you give us a moment Christina?" I hear him ask softly. I'm assuming she nods because she doesn't make a noise but is gone. "What happened?" Tobias asks while handing me my clothing. I put them on and explain to him everything that had happened. All the while, he is hugging me and whispering that it's okay, everything is fine, and that he is with me.

"I love you Tris, and I will never let anything happen to you. Okay?" He says. I nod and bury myself deeper into him.

"I love you too Tobias." I say into his shirt.

"I love you three."

"I love you four. Hey, I see what you did there!" I mumble, my spirits lifting a bit.

"Let's ditch. I'll make up a fib about you not feeling well at all and that I need to take care of you and that we need Eric and Peter to take over for now. What do you say? Shall we tell Max?" Tobias asks, ever the loving and caring one. I nod once, grateful that he thinks ahead.

Tobias picks me up and we head to Max's office. It's not too far so it shouldn't be a problem. When we get there, Tobias explains to Max why we need a couple days off of training while I sit there looking like I am dead.

"Tris, Tris, Tris. Hello? Tris. Can you hear me? Tris?" Max says, as I realize he has been trying to talk to me for a while.

"Yeah, sorry I feel like shit right now. Sorry Max." I say.

"No problem. Now Four, you make sure that she is recovered as soon as possible. Alright?" He asks, and Tobias nods. "Good, now go on home." Tobias picks me up and we leave Max's office.

"Good acting" He says.

I frown. "Oh, I wasn't acting. I was literally dazing out." I chuckle. Since our apartment is near Max's office, we get home pretty soon.

"You want anything?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah. I do. I want you." I say cheekily. I smile really wide and Tobias looks at me with an odd look.

OH SHIT. That could've been so wrong. I groan. "No not like that. I'm not ready for that yet. Especially not after what just happened." I say as i curl myself into a ball on our bed.

"I know I know, I was just dicking around. Come on, I'm going to make you sleep now." Yay! He gets onto the bed and holds me to him so that we are spooning. Soon, I drift off to dreamland but not before I hear "I love you Tris, forever and always." I smile and drop into sleep.

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in so long though. So I thought I'd write a longer chapter to make up for my absence. I hope you guys enjoyed this and well, I'll update as soon as possible! :) R&R and ADIOS **


	8. Discontinuation Notice

Sorry guys, I've decided to discontinue this story even though I had really wanted to finish it. Unfortunately, I don't really feel up to it and I know I'm going to busy these next couple years. I'm sorry if you guys had wanted me to finish this book. I'm also not much of a writer so most of this story was bad anyways, but I might write some smutty one shots for those of you that love them ;) I still love you guys though, for all the support and everything but I'm just done with this. And what, with reading some of other people's work, I was like "this is so good, I could never write this" cuz it's true xD so I'm going to go now... Bye guys! :D

xoxo Jess


End file.
